Kiss the Cat
by Ardisco
Summary: He turned into a cat and there was only one antidote. Find his true love and kiss her. Poor Natsume. He fell in love with the most beautiful and humble girl in the land. The problem? She was allergic to cats. KTC, revised! MxN,HxR!


**

* * *

**

Okay, before anything else, I am Ardisco, the original writer of Kiss the Cat! My old pen name was Squirly-chan/surrealreverie. And now, I am going to remake it. I know, I know, you want to trample me for not updating the older version. I'm really really sorry. But now, I can assure you that this new version of Kiss the Cat will be more exciting and better than the 1**st**** one. (More twists as well!)And I guarantee that I'll really continue this story. I'm really sorry! And my eternal gratitude for the frequent readers and reviewers of KTC v1! Btw, there will be major changes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

**KISS THE CAT**

By Ardisco

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The First Meeting**

_Trip over love, you can get up. Fall in love, you fall forever._

**_-Anonymous_**

Hotaru Imai sat comfortably on a gorgeous chintz armchair in front of the fireplace, busily tinkering with probably another one of her cunning yet useful inventions. However, this time, it wasn't a robot like the other machines with very complex systems she built before which could bake cookies and trim the grass in the castle grounds. This one wasn't meant to work.

"After I'm done with you, I could pretend you're my best friend," muttered Hotaru softly under her breath. She inspected her work for a few seconds. She simply smiled to herself. Hotaru picked up the needle again and started sewing the bear's right arm to its socket.

After roughly an hour and a half, Hotaru had finally finished sewing her bear. It was red in color and the cloths she used to create texture were made from the finest cotton gathered from farmlands of their kingdom.

Hotaru picked up her bear and gazed at it with the glow of the fire. Her eyes bulged when she saw that she had forgotten to sew her best friend's mouth. She picked up a thick black thread and carefully inserted it through the eye of the needle. When she was about to push the needle into the bear, someone suddenly opened the door to her room.

Hotaru put down the needle and her bear on the chair and stood up to face a woman with long black hair and beautiful violet eyes. It was Hotaru's mother, the queen of Alice Kingdom. She was wearing a dark brown cape and a long velvet gown printed with floral designs.

"Hotaru! Your room is similar to that cave we visited last year! It's so dark in here!" said her mother, "Why don't you open the curtains?"

Her mother walked towards the curtains and pulled them.

In a jiffy, sunlight poured in through the circular glass window, illuminating Hotaru's room with a yellowish glow.

"Sunlight can do you good, dear! Wait, why aren't you dressed yet? The engagement party is just hours away!" said the Queen, waving her arms frantically in the air.

Hotaru put a half-smile on her face and said, "Okay, I'll go take a bath now. But first, I'll extinguish the fire."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ecila Castle, the people were also panicking because of a certain engagement party.

"Natsume! Where are you? Did you take a bath already? We're going to leave within the hour! NATSUME! Where are you?" yelled a man in his early 30's. He was the King of the Ecila Castle and father to the soon-to-be-engaged Natsume Hyuuga.

Even though Natsume's room was at the topmost tower, there was no denying that he heard his father.

"Darn. I don't want to get engaged to someone I haven't even met before. Ruka, if only you could feel what I'm experiencing right now, you'd go cursing about it for sleepless nights," said Natsume to his best friend, Ruka Nogi.

Natsume was a tall raven-haired boy and he had cold crimson eyes. On the contrary, his best friend Ruka, had charming blue eyes and neat blond hair.

"Do you really want to escape from this engagement?" inquired Ruka.

"For the thousandth time, yes!" snapped Natsume. He buried his face into his hands and breathed deeply, "What am going to do, Ruka?"

"Hmm… There is a solution to your problem… But no, it's way to risky," said Ruka, scratching his chin.

Natsume immediately sat up straight and grabbed Ruka's shoulders. He had a determined look in his eyes. Ruka gazed at his best friend and knew that Natsume was ready for anything.

"My uncle once said to me that there was a wizard living in a forest near the Alice Castle. He can make enchantments, spells and potions. Maybe there's something he could do for you! But wait… I also remember my uncle telling me that the wizard may want to have something in return once he helps you out. Are you really that desperate, Natsume?" said Ruka in a concerned and worried tone.

"More desperate than I'll ever be," said the prince, "Okay. I'll meet up with the wizard later."

"But what about the princess? What is she gets disheartened that her betrothed would leave her just like that?" asked Ruka.

"Ruka, I have a favor. Once a spell is cast on me or any of those mumbo jumbo stuff, please tell her that I'm sorry. It's just wrong for letting her parents and my parents fix this engagement without consulting us. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be engaged to someone like me either," said Natsume.

Ruka smiled at his best friend's thoughtfulness.

"Of course I'll tell her. Good luck."

The two smiled at each other when the King's booming voice echoed around the walls again.

"I guess it's time to go."

* * *

7:00 P.M. ALICE CASTLE

Hotaru was dressed in an exquisite dress. The dress had puffy sleeves with ruffles attached to the rim. She also wore a petticoat under the dress. But what really did give Hotaru the charm of a true-blue Alice princess?

Perched on top of her head was a stunning diamond tiara which given to her by the late 24th King of Alice Kingdom.

As she went down the grand staircase of the main hall, claps and cheers erupted. The maidservants, workers, designers and her parents were applauding for her arrival. When she got down, she glanced around the main hall. The stone pillars were covered by thick vines. The floor looked as if it was polished one hundred times!

A choir composed of children were singing a wonderful song and musicians played the violin and harp. The layers of music definitely mixed and complemented each other.

Meanwhile, just outside Alice Castle, horse-drawn carriages had arrived. One of those carriages had Prince Natsume inside.

"Okay Ruka, it's time. And thanks a lot," whispered Natsume as he patted Ruka's back.

Natsume clutched his stomach and moaned, trying to get his dad's attention. He opened his eyes so wide and scrunched his nose. "Urgh, Dad! Before anything else, I have to get out! It's gonna blow!!"

"Na-Natsume? Are you okay, my boy? This is totally not you! Okay then but what are you going to do outside? Don't tell me you're going to-to-to-"

Natsume winked at his dad and then at Ruka, "You don't want to know!"

The carriage stopped and Natsume made a mad dash towards the door. Inside the carriage, his dad looked at Ruka with an indiscriminate expression plastered all over his face. Ruka gave King Hyuuga a wink.

Natsume gawked at how the Alice Castle was ten times bigger than the Ecila Castle. He whispered a 'sorry' under his breath and ran towards the right side of the castle. His cape was billowing due to the strong winds.

It was a good thing the guards did not spot him earlier or the plan would have been destroyed.

He scrunched his eyes to get a better view and saw the forest entrance which was partially covered by a rose shrub. In the entrance, trees were bent low, creating an arch for Natsume to walk through. But the moment he set foot on the enchanted ground, a deep cold voice came rang in his ears.

"I've been expecting you, Prince Natsume."

**I bet you're wondering why Natsume was betrothed to Hotaru. The answer to your question would lie in the next few chapters of Kiss the Cat Version 2! Once again, I'm really sorry for abandoning it months ago. But now, I'll be more focused on continuing this story! Please leave a review! HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! :D**

**hannahfinella-chan- Thank you very much for your encouragement! You're a great friend! 8D**


End file.
